Construction equipment, such as road graders, and agricultural and other equipment which includes a moldboard require replaceable bits at the wear points where the machine performs work. The bit is usually secured to the moldboard by bolts or other releasable securing means. The machinery is often quite large and the bits are quite heavy, ranging in weight from a few pounds to over 125 pounds.
Removing and installing the heavy bits is often too arduous for one person. Common practice is to have a person at each end of the bit hold it in position while a third person bolts or unbolts the bit to or from the moldboard.
Much economy, in terms of man hours, would be obtained if installation of a bit to a moldboard were a one man task. Furthermore, performing the job would be much safer. Workers would not have to do heavy lifting or be subjected to its resultant risks. The possibility of dropping the bit and injuring someone would be considerably reduced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tool for removing and installing a moldboard bit to a moldboard quickly and safely, the installation being performed by one person.
Various other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, when taken with the accompanying drawings, describe a preferred form of the invention. It is to be noted, however, that the following description and drawings are given merely to set forth the preferred form of the invention and that alterations may be made.